1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for applying a masking element and, in particular, to an apparatus for applying a masking element to a wall in a predetermined pattern to serve as a template to allow a user to apply paint in a decorative design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Designs, such as stripes, are commonly applied to walls or other surfaces for decorative purposes. Decorative designs are most commonly applied to walls and similar surfaces through the use of adhesive wallpaper. However, wallpaper is relatively expensive and can be messy and complicated to apply. Additionally, it is generally not possible to effectively paint over wallpaper should it become desirable to redecorate in the future. Furthermore, the removal of wallpaper can be an even more messy and time intensive endeavor than its application, and may entail extensive rehabilitation of the wall surface to remove residual adhesive and to patch damaged areas.
These disadvantages may be avoided by painting a decorative pattern directly onto the wall. Painted patterns do not require the use of messy and difficult to remove adhesives. Furthermore, it is generally possible to redecorate a wall having a painted design by merely painting over the old design. However, while the artistically gifted may have little difficulty painting decorative patterns onto a wall freehand, it is considerably more difficult for less artistically inclined individuals to produce such painted patterns.
One method which has been used to simplify the application of paint in a predetermined pattern onto a surface involves the use of a masking element. Masking elements, such as stenciling tape, have been used to for many years to create decorative patterns on walls and other surfaces. Generally, masking elements are applied by hand to the surface in the desired pattern. Paint or stain is then applied to the surface either by spraying or by using a brush or other applicator. When the masking element is removed, a pattern is created wherein the areas which were covered by the masking element are free from paint or other coating. However, accurate alignment of the masking element to create a desired pattern typically requires precise measurement and can be difficult and time consuming for inexperienced users.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to facilitate the placement of a masking element onto a wall or similar surface which will be easily usable by an inexperienced operator to create a decorative design.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for applying a masking element which will ensure the accurate spacing, alignment and placement of the masking element upon the wall or similar surface, as required to create a predetermined decorative design.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for applying a masking element which will automatically apply pressure as necessary to adhere the masking element to the wall or similar surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for applying a masking element which allows the user to quickly and easily sever the masking element as necessary during application.
The above objectives and others which will become clear in the following specification are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a masking element applicator for applying a masking element onto a surface in a predetermined pattern. The masking element applicator includes a first longitudinal member and a second longitudinal member for being spaced apart from one another and positioned adjacent the surface and a dispenser assembly for dispensing the masking element. The dispenser assembly is carried laterally between the first and second longitudinal members, and is slidable along the first and second longitudinal members from a first longitudinal position to a second longitudinal position. In operation, an end of the masking element is attached to the surface when the dispenser assembly is in the first longitudinal position and the masking element is dispensed longitudinally along the surface by slidably moving the dispenser assembly from the first longitudinal position to the second longitudinal position, thereby applying the masking element onto the surface in the predetermined pattern.